


Shadow's Torment

by Destiny_Enemy



Series: My Years in Hell [1]
Category: Aphmau - Freeform - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Gene Is a Dick, I didn't think it was that bad, Needless to say, This does contain torture but it's mild???, This is dark but I didn't think it needed the Graphic Violence tag, Violence, but then again it's me so..., if that makes sense...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: We all know about Laurance being tortured, but he never wishes to speak of it, rightfully so. But that leads one to make assumptions and ideas of what happened, trying to piece things together based on character behavior and reactions to certain situations. And let's just say, those conclusions are far from good...Or in other words, my friends I and came up with some shit that happened to Laurance during his time in the Nether, and we're fucked up SOBs.





	Shadow's Torment

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to get SOMETHING out this month, and I needed to vent after a long-ass day. So I took it out on Laurance...oops. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy, although if you do you're kinda fucked up huh, but that's why you clicked on this isn't it?

I can feel warm blood run down my body in steady streams, adding to the heat surrounding me. It’s agony, the searing heat making my wounds sting and burn, escalating the pain to an unbearable amount, causing my breathing to slow and turn into gasps, my mind swimming and going foggy.

“What’s wrong?” I hear a deep voice call out, sympathy lacing the words, although I have long since learned not to trust anything it says. “You seem much more vocal these days.” The sympathy washes away, leaving amusement and delight in its place.

“What happened to not giving us the satisfaction of hearing you scream?” The voice circles me, causing me to move my head in its direction. It’s mocking me, reminding me of my failures.

The room grows quiet and despite my attempts to follow the voice, I can no longer tell where its owner has gone, to think he left would be foolish, I’ve learned that as well. I can feel his eyes burning into me, causing my skin to crawl and my hair to stand on end.

“You’re slipping Laurance.” Warm breath ghosts across my ear, causing my body to stiffen in alarm. He chuckles, low and absolutely giddy, the torment he’s causing me only feeding his sick desires, feeding his desire to break me. And although I will never admit it to him, or anyone else, it’s working. I no longer remember what I’m fighting for, and it’s getting to me. Agony is the only thing I know, aside from the burning in my soul telling me I can’t give up, no matter what it may cost me, no matter what I go through.

I can feel a knife dragging across my skin, causing me to cry out in pain and try to twist away from it, but doing so only results in the chains cutting into my wrists deeper, fresh blood running down my arms and dripping to the floor.

“My Irene Laurance, you really are a mess, aren’t you?” His voice is filled with a primal hunger, as though he can barely keep himself from ripping me open and actually tearing me apart. He gently runs his hands across my wounds, both old and new, rubbing gentle circles over scars, dancing his fingers over open cuts, causing me to wince in pain before he removes them, giving me a small amount of relief.

His hands move to my hair, running them through it, trying to avoid pulling despite the dried blood knotting it together. He messes with the long strands, gently playing with the hair at the base of my neck. It felt...nice, if I were to be honest. I haven’t had someone do this since Cadenza. I feel myself falling into the familiarity of the action, my mind going blank and calm.

I’m suddenly ripped from my thoughts by my hair being roughly pulled backward, my eyes flying open for the first time in hours, red and purple filling my vision, bright red blood on dark purple brick.

“We should get you cleaned up.” He says, voice still close to my ear. A sickening sweetness fills his voice, causing my heart to beat faster, almost like it’s threatening to burst out of my chest. Before I can try and decipher what his words mean, the chain holding my hands above my head is quickly lowered, dropping me onto my knees, pain shooting through them and up my legs, causing me to let out a choked gasp before water suddenly fills my lungs.

I’m aware that I’m struggling, causing more water to fill my lungs, but I can’t seem to calm myself. My hands are clawing at the chains holding them, trying to pull myself up, but the hand holding me down refuses to let up, if anything, it’s grip grows stronger. I can’t hear anything, the only noise is the water rushing into my ears, and it’s terrifying. I don’t know how long they plan to keep me underwater, if they even plan on letting me up at all. I can feel pressure building in my skull, almost as if it plans to burst. The longer I stay under the water, the worse the pressure grows, and dear Irene does it _hurt_. The pain is unlike anything I’ve experienced, and that’s saying a lot.

My movements grow sluggish, and my vision starts to go black, the pressure in my skull growing to an unbearable amount, my body slowly giving out and succumbing to the agony. Just before I pass out, my head is pulled above the water again, causing me to heave in the air my lungs are desperately burning for. I’m coughing and gasping so much I gag, my breath finally evening out as much as it can, coming out in short pants.

I hear a low giggle emanate from behind me, but I don’t have the strength to move my head toward it. Footsteps slowly make their way around my still form so that they stand in front of me. Red stained boots kick the bucket of water away, causing it to slosh over the sides and onto the crimson-soaked floor, making small red rivers between the cracks of the brick floor.

He slowly kneels down, trying to initiate eye-contact, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction. I watch the red intertwine with the purple, making a twistedly beautiful picture. My hair is roughly grabbed and pulled upward, my eyes meeting his. Jet black hair and dark cyan eyes are what meet my gaze. His sickening smirk causes me to try and turn my head away, but his grip holds strong.

“Well, that was fun, right Laurance?” Gene’s voice is laced with amusement, and his eyes glow with pure joy. He pulls tighter and leans close to my ear, his next words filling me with dread, making my heart skip and breath grow rapid.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What else can I do to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was short, I know, sorry. But a few notes about this series.
> 
> 1\. This is non-linear, or in other words, it doesn't matter what ones you read first. You could skip from 1 - 13 and then back to 6 if you wanted to (Not saying there will be 13 of these but, ya know.).
> 
> 2\. I don't have a set schedule for these, they will mostly be when I really need to vent, or am just feeling dark and twisted. 
> 
> 3\. There are a few headcanons that I have for Laurance that are...darker than most. And some that I made joking around and really grew to like (Such as Laurance being part demon...don't ask.). So if a story in this series makes you feel uncomfortable or you just think it's stupid, don't feel like you need to read it, as stated above, you don't have to read all of these, you can pick and choose. (this was a long one, sorry)
> 
> 4\. These stories will be snippets from different scenes if you will. There is no story, not really. Laurance may go from defiant to completely scared and begging. Don't think you missed a story, that's just how this will work. If you're looking for continuity, you will not be finding it here, sorry.
> 
> That should do it if you have any questions (not that you would, that made TOTAL sense), feel free to ask them in the comments.


End file.
